


After……

by aloecat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景就是S1E10结尾处Derek来带走Jackson，然后两人就天雷勾地火了</p>
            </blockquote>





	After……

＂我不害怕你！＂  
＂不，你害怕。＂  
＂一直以来你都恐惧着。＂

Derek低垂下眼睛，捕捉着Jackson仓皇四顾漂移不定的眼神。  
他们现在和彼此的距离是如此之近，仿佛呼吸稍重就会将对方的气息全部吞下。  
这当然是为了提升对方的恐惧感、增加自己的威慑度，不过Derek不得不承认，在这样的距离下欣赏Jackson的表情的确是一种享受。  
哦，不，他不是一个以他人的恐惧为乐的人。吸引着他，引诱着他的是别的什么。那个潜藏在Jackson苍白畏惧的神情中，糅合在Jackson偶尔轻瞟向自己的双眼里，停留在Jackson不自觉得微张的双唇间，一些，莫名的，什么。  
仿佛受到蛊惑，Derek扼住了长曲棍球队长的下巴，强迫他抬起头，正视着自己，然后迈前一步，将其推搡在衣柜上，进一步缩短了两人间的距离。  
现在，他们鼻息相闻，眼中只能看到彼此。  
Jackson的身子轻颤起来，Derek能清晰的看到复杂的情绪翻腾在他的眼中：恐惧、倔强、骄傲、自尊、渴望……  
Derek消弭了他们间最后的距离，撕咬般吻住Jackson颤抖的唇。

Jackson仿佛过电一般剧烈颤抖起来，他的手指抽搐着抓挠着柜门，他的舌头被粗鲁地掠夺，他的呼吸间充斥着浓重的男人气息，他不知道自己的颤抖是因为恐惧还是快感，他不知道想要抓挠对方脊背的冲动是为了挣脱还是乞求更多。  
他难以自控地狂暴起来，以相同的力量回应、啃噬男人的唇舌。带着被逼入绝境的自暴自弃，他不再遮掩自己对其的恐惧，以及如影随形的欲望。  
是的，他想要Derek。  
在每个可怕的噩梦之后，在每个瘆人的幻觉之后，潜藏着他不为人知的炙热渴求。  
如今，梦境成真。

Jackson的反击更激起Derek的野性，他从喉间发出一声低吼，一把抓住Jackson的头发，狠狠地朝后扯去。  
Jackson因为这猝不及防地攻击而惊叫一声，紧接着便转为细碎的呻吟与闷哼。  
被迫后仰而暴露出的喉结上正被嬉戏般亲吻轻咬舔舐，引起阵阵难言的酥麻，伴随着气管受压造成的缺氧，Jackson难耐地攀抓住Derek的肩膀，呜咽着试图撑住发软的双腿。  
感觉到Jackson的身子缓缓下滑，Derek松开他的头发，抓住他的手臂，顺势将他转身压制在衣柜上。一只手从衣服下摆中伸了进去，顺着流着薄汗的腰线慢慢向上摸去，而另一只则钻进了宽松的运动裤中。

当火烫的手掌握住自己的硬挺时，Jackson发出尖锐的吸气声，猛地抓住衣柜的把手，以此确定自身的现实感。  
Derek一边特意避开敏感的顶部，缓慢的套弄着手中的硬挺，一边描绘着Jackson胸肌的轮廓，指尖若有似无的一再扫过那敏感的两点，却不曾停留。  
Jackson觉得自己硬的都发痛了，他第一次感受到这种简直要被逼疯的感觉，他的欲望被唤起、被点燃，他的敏感处被撩拨、被逗弄，他渴求着更多的触碰更多的刺激，但每次尝试抚慰自己都被惩罚性地紧握住要害，让他只能在狭小的空间中无助地喘息着扭动着。  
Derek低下头，用鼻尖轻搔着Jackson的发线，着迷地嗅闻着浓厚的费洛蒙味道。他的目光扫到对方后颈上的爪痕，还清晰地残留着他手指的形状，引诱着他去啃咬去标记。他受蛊惑般狠狠地吮吸着那还不曾完全愈合的伤口，Jackson因为突然而至的刺痛与麻痒而发出大声的啜泣，生命悬于狼人之口的恐惧反而让他变的更为敏感，无规律的套弄就仿佛是种酷刑，他大口喘息着，指尖过分用力而苍白，声音颤抖而断续，不知是痛苦还是快感而时不时紧咬下唇，但即使如此，Jackson依然努力想要挤出游刃有余的笑容，用嘲讽的语气挑衅道：“嗯…哈！你，干嘛，额！……不干脆咬下去……哈啊”

“吼！！！”

 

TBC


End file.
